


【张颜齐×七哥】：做你的猫 🐱 （齐七哈尔纪实文学）

by TataTsui



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019, 张颜齐, 齐七哈尔
Genre: Other, 宠物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataTsui/pseuds/TataTsui
Summary: *伪纪实文学*vogue me视频脑洞产物*七哥自述
Kudos: 3





	【张颜齐×七哥】：做你的猫 🐱 （齐七哈尔纪实文学）

我是一只黑猫。

我的毛黑得均匀发亮，黑暗中一眼望过去只剩亮晶晶的双眼。每个第一眼看到我的人都被我瞪得铜铃似的大黄眼睛吓一跳，“这只猫好凶啊！”

我一直觉得当一只逢人见了都掉头走的猫挺幸福的，潇潇洒洒独步天下。不需要担心陌生好意的羁绊，也不用担心调皮的小孩来把我捉弄一番，正好免去多余的纠缠。直到我遇到他。

两个月前，我流浪到这栋又高又大的别墅附近。有一天我刚翻完垃圾桶填饱了肚子，瘫在草坪上迷瞪的时候，有个奇怪的男人在旁边经过，蹲下来打量了我好一会，还捋了捋我后颈的毛。久违的身体接触让我很不习惯，我发出一声低吼以示警告，便不再理他，转过身去继续晒太阳。

我百无聊赖地和一只脏兮兮的三花猫此起彼伏地对叫了一个下午，正准备走的时候，天突然下起了很大的雨，我迈出一步试探，预估着冲回之前暂住的超市通风口的可能性，却又被倾盆的雨水打退。我只能在台阶旁边找了一扇半开的窗户，缩在仅有的半个扇形下等雨停。

没过一会，一个撑着伞的人停在了我面前。我认得这双鞋子，是中午的那个奇怪的人。我眯起眼睛抬头，也没看清他的脸。他俯下身子，把我抱进怀里。

我身上可不怎么干净。虽然全身的毛也黑得看不出来。走丢之后就没人帮我洗过澡，风餐露宿一个垃圾桶睡一晚，猝不及防的大雨还把我原本就长的毛打湿成一绺一绺的。他竟然不嫌我脏？以前的主人一周就要抱我去洗一次澡，我发脾气不想洗的时候他就嫌弃得不肯抱我。

我也懒得挣扎，看他要把我带到哪里。没想到从那一刻开始，他怀抱的温度就成了我温柔的牢笼。

靠的近了，我才发现他长着像我一样的嘴唇，薄薄的抿在一起。我在想，我们猫以后修炼成人形了会不会也长这个样子呢。他的嘴巴像猫，眼睛却长得像狗，自然状态下总是耷拉着，眼神特别慵懒深邃，活像我走丢之前邻居家老探过栏杆往我这边蹭的大金毛。

他把我带回他房间，放在一堆毛毯上。没过多久又向养猫的室友们讨了一包小鱼干，装在废弃烟灰缸里招呼我去吃。我明明不饿，但还是鬼使神差地迈着步子过去了。

我一边埋头吃，他一边帮我呼噜脖子的毛，我痒得受不了，抬爪挠了他一下。他吸一口冷气，展开手掌看了看，还好，好像没划出血。但我也没看清，因为挠完他以后我就迅速逃离了现场，一溜烟跑到楼梯上等他追过来打我。但什么动静也没有，我忍不住又回去探头看了看。他也没有恼，看到我的小脑袋，又挥了挥手把我招过去。

“你想洗澡吗？” 我原地不动，当作是回答。虽然我不喜欢洗澡，但还是不得不承认热水流过身上的感觉太舒服了，他的动作也很轻柔，让我愿意暂时安分地待在盆里。

“既然变成了我的猫，那就叫你七哥吧。”他用毛巾把我裹住，抱到床上帮我吹毛的时候自言自语道。我似乎听他的室友们叫他“七七”，那就是他认我是哥了？这个名字还不错，如果要是叫我宝贝小甜心，我可能今晚就想翻墙越狱了。

我经常想故技重施地狠狠挠他，却总是被他轻巧地躲开。我一点也不是那种温驯乖巧的宠物猫，没有给过他什么好脸色，经常凶他，或者他兄弟带过来串门的貂。但我好像从来没见过他对我生气。后来我甚至惊恐地发现，我最引以为傲的坏脾气很难在他身上施展出来。

上次那只叫哈库呐的貂来的时候一点也不客气，一放他下地，就瘫倒在我平时的小窝里打滚。我气得一记左勾拳差点把它锤翻，还好他兄弟眼疾手快一把捏住了哈库呐的后颈把它提走了。“你家猫还挺凶啊，不像你，”他兄弟还像站在一旁的他告状。

他也不说话，突然凌空把我拎了起来。我想他总该要用力拍拍我屁股或者把我提到空中让我四肢不能落地惩罚我一会了吧。可是他竟然没有，反而把我举了起来，伸出他修长的手指绕了绕我的胡须，用指腹在我湿湿的鼻头处揉了揉，似是责备又很温柔，“脾气真差，见谁都打。” 可是明明我凶的都是别人嘛。

他脾气也太好了点。

“不跟你计较，”我十分佩服他对着我闹出的一片狼藉依然能心平气和。为什么对我那么好啊。“爱闯祸，跟我一样，”那天接受杂志采访的时候，他还蛮骄傲地指着我说。

我不喜欢那个房间里咔嚓咔嚓的声音和炫目的闪光，可是又只能配合着他，被他抱在怀里，圈在臂弯里，或者围在脖子上。他轻轻把我举起来的时候，我仿佛都能感受得到他骨节分明的手指是怎样轻轻地捏在我的肚皮上的。他的手指又清瘦又秀气，好看得真想咬一口。我忍住咬他的冲动，伸出小舌头在他手心舔了舔。

我一直不喜欢被圈养的感觉。以前的主人让我觉得，好像往箱子里投入几袋妙鲜包和小鱼干，就能定期收益一顿爱抚和撒娇一样。一方把另一方当作消遣寂寞的工具，又期盼能得到真心的回应。但我讨厌这种亏欠和愧疚感，一天天地蚕食我追求自由的天性。

做他的猫是意外，也是例外。他的温柔融化了我的戒备和桀骜，渐渐我们的相处竟然像相识多年的默契密友。每天傍晚我准时趴到卧室的衣柜上，等他推开房间门，看到我灯笼一样的眼睛眨巴眨巴，对他“喵”一声，跳进他的怀里。

无论他练习得多晚，我都要等到他回来才肯睡觉。刚开始我睡的小窝已经被荒弃了，因为现在我已经学会熟练地钻进被窝，等他的手臂轻柔搭在我背上，说“晚安”。

他宽阔的胸膛，像极了我从今往后的家。

𓃠 𓃠 𓃠 𓃠 𓃠 𓃠 𓃠 𓃠 𓃠 𓃠 𓃠 𓃠 𓃠


End file.
